Movable work platforms (also known as loading platforms, transportation platforms or construction platforms) are commonly used in multi-storey construction sites for the loading and unloading of building and other materials to and from a given working level of the building under construction. Such work platforms are secured within the building and can move between a retracted configuration and an extended configuration. In the extended configuration, the platform protrudes from the building and acts as a loading deck for crane loads to be loaded onto, and unloaded from, the platform.
It has been appreciated by the inventor of the current application that it would be advantageous to develop features that may be incorporated within mobile work platforms that serve to streamline operations, improve the safety of operation and/or that improve load-carrying capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least substantially ameliorate, shortcomings of the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative.